More Than Meets the Eye
by RandomHamster33
Summary: Upon landing on Earth, Optimus Prime and the other autobots must find the Allspark before Megatron. But a certain blue box gets caught in the crossfire. . .


Running. It was running. To find a disguise, to save the world from evil. Large dents formed under the metal feet of the creature, waking citizens across the neighborhood. At last, a form was seen that was perfect for the being.

A blue box sat on a corner, reading "Police Public Call Box." The words glowed in the darkness, illuminating the surrounding area with its eerie light.

The thing blinked its bright blue eyes as it studied the box. How interesting. The box was sentient, obviously, from the aura pouring off of it. Whoever passed by would never know, as the senses of humans were more dull than the creature's own. A large metal hand stroked against the wood and it felt a _whir_ of recognition. The box knew what it was. Unfortunately, the strange species did not know what it was, or why it was even on this tiny little planet called Earth, but all things have a reason.

So, not wasting another moment, the metal creature studied the box, looking into its very creation and began to change. The workings and abilities of the box became its own. In a matter of clicks and metallic sounds, there was a complete replicate of the blue box.

The original hummed in sadness for a few moments, and the duplicate whirred its engines back at it in confusion. It felt the slightest touch of the box's mind in its consciousness, and to its surprise, felt the essence of a female mind. The contact lasted no more than a fraction of a second, leaving as fast as it came.

The creature wanted to speak to this box, or whatever it was, in a more comprehensible way, but she started to disappear. In a minute, she was gone. The new box sat silently, surprised, mulling over what to do.

She was going to come back, right?

* * *

Running. Always running. To find the box, to save the world, to escape the horrors of the past. Feet clad in red converse struck the ground, splashing through puddles and jumping over obstacles. The familiar brown overcoat flying out behind him, wild brown hair ruffled.

Yes, the Doctor was finally where he began. The blue box, the bluest of blues, sat on a street corner. Out of breath, the Doctor wearily got his key out and slowed down, preparing to unlock the doors. As he neared, however, he felt something only he could describe as off. He smelt the wood slightly. A. . . metallic tang?

Furthermore, he realized he could not sense the presence of the TARDIS in his mind, or feel the welcoming aura of her when he returned from a trip. And didn't he park her a bit to the left?

The Doctor inspected the box, slowly going over every groove and chink that riddled the wood. There was nothing wrong. Everything was perfect, in order, not a penny out of place. But it was too strange. . .

The Time Lord carefully opened the door. Inside was the same. Nothing was wrong. But why did she feel so odd? He walked up to the console, running his fingertips along the buttons and switches. There was no response as he did that. _His_ beloved time ship always hummed at him when he touched the console.

Always.

Immediately, the Doctor brought his sonic screwdriver out and pointed it at the Time Column. There was a small spark. The room went silent. The Doctor slowed his breathing. His double heartbeats pounded loudly in his ears as his blood pumped through his veins. The silence was deafening.

"What-?" the Doctor whispered, narrowing his eyes, sonic still aimed at the center of the room. He dropped his hand down to his side.

* * *

The TARDIS was inflight, spinning through time and space. She felt empty without her thief, but she always did when he was out. Yet this time, she was out. The Time Lord probably already knew this, but then again, the sentient being that had reached into her heart had had a mind not unlike her own.

She hoped they were okay.

The TARDIS finally landed in a dense forest. She was still on planet Earth, but about a hundred years back. Here, she would wait.

* * *

The Doctor walked around the console, still on edge. He wished, if the TARDIS was sick, that she would try and communicate with him, at least. He carefully flipped a few switches. She acted normally, but she still wouldn't come into his mind.

"What's the matter, old girl? You sick? Hurt?" the Doctor asked, patting the Time Column. He pulled his stethoscope out of his pocket and listened to the ever present thrumming of the energy in the Time Rotor.

* * *

The creature didn't know what to do. It contemplated showing itself to the human, but it might get him killed immediately. Better to just search for the Allspark in secret, for now.

* * *

**Hope you like! Bit of a mystery, I guess. This is an alternate universe where Sam and the Witwickys aren't in it. Although I love Sam and stuff. :/**


End file.
